The WYDISM One-Shot Series
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Hannah, Casper, Slender Man, and everyone else are joined by a variety of new characters that manage to get into a whole mess of trouble! Join the WYDISM group and the additions as they live through their crazy lives! Side-Series to When Your Dad is Slender Man! Feel free to request and suggest!
1. Victorious

**The WYDISM One-Shot Series**

**So lately I've been receiving a lot of OC requests from various authors. One of the OC requests was also from the One-Shot winner. As you know I've gotten Oc's before from other artists. I was able to use Morpheus, property of Morpheus Davol, and The Black Widower, property of AgentMaryland93. I have been able to add those characters and the story's going great!**

**However the WYDISM one-shots are starring two new Oc's.**

**Victor, the sole creation and property of Dust the Hedgehog. **

**Sheridan, creation and property of joshuathecomposer. **

**For now the news Oc's in the story will be them alone. ****However**** I ****will**** take OC requests from willing authors. The characters from authors, besides the ones listed above, will be shown after the first two chapters.**

**~o~ **

Victor didn't really know what possessed him to come to Colorado in the winter of 2014. He just felt that, in his gut, it seemed like a good idea after all the various wandering around he'd been doing lately. He remembered briefly that this was rumored to be the home of the Slender Man. It was a rumor so he was skeptical.

He was in an alley right now observing. He stayed in the shadows as he observed parents walking with children, groups of teens relaxing together on their Christmas break, and the couples walking close together while warmed by the presence of the other. Watching the loving couples, young and old, sent a sharp pang of guilt and jealousy shooting through his chest.

It reminded him of the painfully short time that he'd gotten to spend with his beloved all that time ago before those bastardly men killed her. His sweet Karie, so different from everyone else…She'd given him a chance…she hadn't seen a monster in him. He clenched and unclenched his fist, knowing those damned men had killed his beloved to get to him. In a sense he had put his love in danger…but then again, if humans weren't so dense in the head there wouldn't have to have been danger.

He no longer trusted humans, especially males. He never felt conflicted when destroying a male, rearranging his internals and organs, and then finally dragging the unworthy sap to hell with as much pain as he could inflict. As the Midnight Demon, as he'd been given the title ages ago, it was his job to do such things.

Once he pulled himself from his thoughts he saw a group of teens walking and talking as they made their way down the sidewalk. One of them had shiny black hair, crystalline blue eyes, and pale yet beautiful skin that accented her other features. Beside her was yet another girl with long brown hair that had been neatly straightened. She also had blue eyes and seemed to be a cheery person given the very faintest of smile lines starting to indent her cheeks. Next to her was a boy, he assumed that was the gender, but his face was expertly covered by the raised hood of his pearly white hoodie. The hooded teen had his arm slung protectively over the brunette's shoulder. She seemed to blush when he looked her way.

He sniffed the air and growled as he identified all three of the adolescent children. It was impossible not to know Jeff's scent but he'd only learned, and now knew, the others' scents because they were becoming a rather popular point of discussion among the demons and creepypasta community.

He identified the brunette as Casper Vega. In hand-to-hand against someone like him she wasn't a threat but it was rumored that she had some secret skills for running and knives…yet judging by the happiness he ruled out knife skills and gave her due credit for her toned legs indicating she had trained for running. More than likely she had done track training in school.

He growled again as he recognized the other as Hannah…the daughter of the ever-infamous Slender Man himself. She seemed to be a level-headed child at first glance and there was some noticeable muscle on her arms and legs but it wasn't enough to pose any threat to him. She did have a boyfriend as he was sure of that. The rowdy Slender Teen Gunner was currently courting her.

He did not know of the relationship between Casper and Jeff. He firmly believed Jeff was incapable of loving a woman and meaning it. He merely dismissed his arm, so casually slung around her shoulders, as a flirtatious pass that she was too polite to tell him off for. She seemed like a very submissive girl at the core.

He decided to follow them. It was being rumored among the other demons that he was quite possibly becoming stronger than the Slender Man. He was eager to challenge the authenticity of that specific rumor. He'd follow them until they went home. After that it would only be a matter of time before he found the perfect opportunity to strike.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I giggled as I watched Casper and Jeff be all close and somewhat romantic with each other. It was nice to see him so close to someone again. It was even better to see he'd found the girl of his very fantasies. She probably didn't have the looks or exact personality of his dream girl. Casper was close enough to it for him to be happy. Casper was staying here in Colorado with Jeff for the week before going back to her hometown to spend Christmas with her family. Thank god Casper was sensible girl she was. If it were anyone else I'd be very suspicious and reluctant to let her stay alone in a house with her boyfriend for an entire week. But after witnessing first hand what happens to a person when they attempt to make a sexual pass at her I wasn't worried very much.

I'd been feeling a chill ever since we'd began walking back to the house to warm up and get something sweet to eat from the kitchen. Though I had a gut feeling the chill had absolutely nothing to do with the frosty winds blowing through Colorado this far into winter. We finally arrived at my house. We all removed heavy clothing and stretched sore leg and arm muscles. Jeff and Casper made their way to the living room to start a fire, and more than likely kiss, as I considered poking around the kitchen for hopefully a few freshly made cookies.

My thoughts of such things were shelved when I noticed my dad was home earlier than usual. "Daddy!" I squeaked gleefully and nearly knocked him to the ground as I rushed forward and threw my arms around him in a glomp. "I missed you so much!" I squealed as I buried my face in his suit. I breathed in his spicy scent and sighed.

"Hannah," he complained playfully, "You're acting like your uncle."

"Which one?" I joked as I looked up at him feigning a blank face.

That jab got a laugh as he rubbed my head affectionately with a tentacle and hugged me firmly around the waist with the same tentacle. I was so happy to be back in my normal house in Colorado. I mean sure Christmas at the Slenderfolk village was fun but after spending so much time there, practically my entire "summer break" in fact, a little over a year ago I was still too glad to be back in my own home. I then noticed the arrangement of brightly wrapped boxes and gifts held by the multiple tentacles protruding from my father's back.

I managed to slip a hand free and poke at a box with my name on it that happened to be within reach. "I wonder what's in here." I mused aloud with curiosity just oozing from my tone. My father immediately noticed and quickly pulled the present from my reach.

"Hannah," he scolded gently at my pout, "Can you please try to make it without peeking this Christmas?"

"But I want to know what's inside." I whined and put on a puppy dog face.

He smirked and even though he lacked eyes I could tell he'd be rolling them if he had some. "You know that doesn't work on me." He chuckled.

"It never hurts to try." I shrugged as he unwrapped the tentacle from my waist.

I suddenly felt another chill as the feeling of being watched returned. "Dad, I feel like I'm being watched." I confessed to him.

He stared at me with some evident amusement. "Considering I am your father it wouldn't surprise me." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know, but this feels different. It's colder and…it's not like when you watch…" I muttered.

My dad patted my head lovingly and bent down for a moment to plant a quick kiss on my cheek. "Try to relax little one," he murmured soothingly, "I'll be there to protect you." He stood up straight and went into the living room.

I shook off my unease and went to the kitchen and found my mother making cookies.

Perfect

**~o~ An Hour Later ~o~**

I couldn't help the small snickers that escaped as I tried to hold back the laughter burning in my throat. I was only a little surprised that this was only the fifth Christmas my dad had ever celebrated with us as a family…or at all really. Even the other times he usually just observed my mother go about the decorating, cooking, gifts, and festivities and offering his help or giving it when asked. This was the first time he'd ever participated as well as been asked to set up the tree.

It was just too priceless.

Fake pine needles dislodged from the fake tree clung to his suit and shirt as he tried to twist the separated branches around and find their colors to match them to the slots on the base of the fake tree. He growled as he looked up and saw my barely hidden mirth.

"Laugh it up Hannah," he complained, "You could have at least started helping me by now."

"But you're doing so well." I said as a snicker escaped past my lips.

"HANNAH!" he bellowed and tackled me to the ground as he mercilessly tickled and prodded at my sides. I squealed and begged for mercy. "Oh no child, you will not escape my wrath this time!" he cackled playfully.

We soon became tired and dad lay down on the floor as I curled on top of his chest. He sighed and I sensed him roll his nonexistent eyes. "You are such a troublemaker." He sighed again and lifted me off him.

"We'll be outside." Casper suddenly giggled from the doorway.

I grinned mischievously as she was firmly in Jeff's arms as he nosed her neck. "Have fun you crazy lovebirds." I gave them a cheerful wave.

"Oh shut it Hannah." She sighed and they went into the backyard.

**~o~ Victor ~o~**

I watched as the Killer and the girl he'd been with earlier trekked out into the snow in the backyard and giggled like children. I would've rolled my eyes if I had them. I was a Slender that worked in hell. It's not that abnormal. I watched as they cuddled in the snow. He was really playing with this girl's heart wasn't he? 

"Having fun so far?" Jeff asked Casper.

"Yeah, it's nice to spend time with all of you during the holidays." She giggled.

"What about me?" he pouted playfully.

"Of course I like spending time with you." She declared.

"That's good, because you'd to have a hard time getting rid of me by now." He leaned in close and to my shock he kissed her.

I was shocked at the display of affection. It was almost too realistic to be fake. Jeff hadn't truly fallen in love with the human female had he? I shook my head. It was preposterous. I jumped from the roof and landed with a loud thump in front of the two. I snarled at them and unsheathed my claws.

I had a mission to accomplish. I had no time for their foolish affections. "Where is the Slender Man?" I asked with a hiss.

Casper jumped up and Jeff blocked me from being near the girl. "Why would you need to know Victor?" Jeff growled.

"Who is this man?" Casper asked softly.

"He's a hell-slender. He works for demons instead of the Creepypasta community." Jeff explained.

"Yes, now I have a bone to pick with the violent Slender. Now where is he?!" I bellowed.

"Who's asking for me?" a new voice came from behind the children.

I looked up and chuckled darkly as the Slender Man himself stood in the snow in front of the door. A curious feeling leaked from his aura. He seemed suspicious as well. I stalked forwards as the children backed off to the side.

"What do you need from me?" the Slender Man asked with a dangerous calm laced in his tone.

"I need to prove I am the stronger being." I growled and lunged.

He rolled to the side and jabbed at me with hardened tendrils. I rolled to the side to dodge and lunged again as he lunged. We collided in a flurry of tentacles. We coiled them around each other and pulled or squeezed. My air was cut off as his arms were pulled. He yanked his arm free. We both began to grow in size as his giant maw appeared and we hissed and bit with vicious intent. As I went to strike him in the chest he sunk his sharp teeth into my shoulder. I howled angrily.

He threw me aside. I leapt up and slashed my claws across his chest soaking his suit in black blood and in turn he stabbed a tendril through my chest. Some blood flew past my lips but I ignored that and went to bite him. I sunk my teeth in his side as he stabbed many tentacles through my chest and pulled at my organs. I groaned in pain as he howled angrily twisting violently in an attempt to dislodge me from his side.

Minutes later he'd thrown me back and attacked with his aura clouding my mind. I began inflicting my aura showing him his fear. When he didn't stop to scream in horror I became slightly panicked. The great Slender Man didn't truly fear nothing…did he? I snarled at him and lunged as he knocked me aside.

"Why do you try to torture me?" he demanded with a hiss as we collided.

"I am the stronger Slender. You will no longer carry that title." I howled.

"I couldn't give a damn less about being the strongest!" he thundered.

That surprised me. "You would not care if you were the strongest?" I demanded as I backed away but still intending to inflict damage.

"Once upon a time I had," he snarled as we circled one another coiling our tendrils, "But now I have my family to focus on. I don't care about titles anymore." He snapped.

"Why are those humans so important?" I demanded curiously.

"I love Winona. She is so different from anyone. And now that I have Hannah I realize how petty being the strongest Slender was to begin with." He growled.

"But why?" I shouted.

"My family is more important than my title." He said calmly, "You'd be wise to realize that yourself." He glowered and turned away.

I lunged at him in that moment and raked my claws across him. He howled and threw me a good distance away. "You would be wise to stay away from my family and I before I really do release my full power." He threatened.

I snarled but heeded his warning and returned to hell. I needed time to think. I gave a last look at the snow covered area before disappearing.

**~o~ The Next Day ~o~ Hannah ~o~  
**

I woke up early that morning in black silk PJs designed with spider webs. They were a gift hand made by my Uncle Trender Man. I giggled as I saw it had snowed even more outside overnight. I threw on some black socks and pulled on a black hat before racing downstairs and throwing open the back door. I sailed into a snow drift and laughed as I fell through. I laughed like a crazy person as I made snow angels at five-thirty in the morning. Suddenly I felt another chill and was up in seconds ready to race to the door for safety and gulped.

Victor was leaning against the door and blocking my escape. I blinked somewhat in fear. Was he here to attack me? "Um, Victor?" I called uncertainly.

"I figured you'd be able to see me being Slender's daughter and all…" he grumbled and stood upright.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I want to know why you're so special. Slender cares more about you than being strong." He stated.

"He has someone who loves him. You've had to have someone you've loved right…?" I asked.

**~o~ Victor ~o~**

"He has someone who loves him. You've had to have someone you've loved right…?" she asked.

I looked away…

_Karie…_

_~Flashback~_

_ "Why are you not scared? Why do you not flee me?" I demanded._

_ "I believe you are more than you appear. I do not see a monster." She said in a delicate voice._

_ "You are a fool." I growled._

_ "I believe you are misunderstood." She responded._

_ "And for that you are a fool!" I bellowed._

_ "Then a fool I shall be." She smiled._

_**Later Days**_

_I held her soft and small hand delicately in my larger clawed ones as we walked through the fall leaves and forest. She offered me a soft smile before daintily balancing on the tips of her toes and pecking my cheek. I lifted her up in my arms and kissed her cheek in return. _

_ "I love you Victor." Karie giggled._

_ "I love you too Karie." I rumbled happily._

_**Final Moment**_

_ "Karie, I am sorry for the delay…KARIE!" I shouted as I found her home in tatters. A note lay on her bed._

'_You want you girl back then come to the village square.' It read._

_I saw red and transformed into a hell-beast as I tore through the town for my beloved. I found her in the town house lying on the table but very still. _

_ "Karie, please be…" I fell to my knees as I spotted the knife through her heart. I looked to the corner where the men were; ready to capture me…They were soon reduced to a sea of blood with torn scraps of clothing. With tears rushing from an empty face I blessed her and gave her the ancient rights. She would be in a heavenly paradise for an eternity like she deserved._

_ "I will never put another lover in danger. I will never love another." I whispered as I buried my beloved Karie_

_I set beautiful roses and daises on her grave. _

'_**Karie Dallas, my One and Only Beloved…The Angel of Earth…'**_

_~ End Flashback ~_

I refused to let the tears of suffering fall from my eyes as she watched with concern. "Victor, are you alright?" she asked.

"I know what it means to love." I growled, "But I don't love anymore."

I stiffened as I felt small arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to find the girl trapping me in an embrace. "Well, whatever reasons you've got you understand that nothing matters more than the people you love…" she smiled and walked inside her house.

I watched in silence as this happened before looking towards the sky. "Karie…" I whispered…

I left the backyard to slender walk over to Iceland and visit the grave of my lover. I could still make out the faded words etched into the gravestone.

I brought a single red rose from my pocket and placed it on the grave. _'Maybe I can learn to open up again…'_ I thought hesitantly.

"What do ya say Karie?" I asked the sky.

I could have sworn in that moment that the small amount sun that peeked through the clouds shined just the tiniest bit brighter.

**~o~**

**For the first chapter in this series I've got to say I think I've outdone myself. I love the way this chapter turned out. I hope if anyone enjoyed it that Dust the Hedgehog enjoyed it. Victor is sole creation and property of Dust the Hedgehog. You want to use his character you ask him, not me.**

**Please review!**

**Gotta Bounce,**

**Songbird 0.o**


	2. A Virtual Disposition

**The WYDISM One-Shot Series 2**

**Alright all you faithful readers! Now we introduce joshuathecomposer's character Sheridan! You may clap now! All rights to the character belong to joshuathecomposer so no stealing. Please enjoy!**

**~o~ Sheridan ~o~ **

I was so glad that school was finally over for the day. It was only September…September 16, 2014 to be exact. I rode the bus home as I did my best to ignore the bullies that had seated themselves behind me. Ever since I'd moved to Colorado three years ago they'd done their best to make my life miserable. It was terrible but I refused to show weakness to them. The last time I had they'd gotten worse.

When she finally arrived at home, after being tripped off the bus and began running as fast as I could to get to my home. I knew that the bullies, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were right on my tail doing their best to catch up to me. I panted and fearing when they gained on me gave a final burst of speed. Thanking the God and the angels when I made it to my door and burst inside. I breathed in relief as I locked the door and calmed my beating heart. It was torture those three.

They threw a few rocks at the Plexiglas windows for a while and banged on the door before giving up and going to their respective homes. I smiled as I sprinted upstairs to my room and flipped open the lid to my laptop. This was what made my day worth living. I immediately opened a chat room and just like always he was there.

BoyInTheWater679 was waiting for me to type up a greeting.

SweetHat1337 was my pen name.

**BoyInTheWater679 joined the chat room**

**SweetHat1337 joined the chat room**

**SweetHat1337: Hey Bit!**

**BoyInTheWater679: Sup, how are you?**

**SweetHat1337: I've been better but I'm fine.**

**BoyInTheWater679: Something happen?**

**SweetHat1337: Same old, same old, bullies…**

**BoyInTheWater679: Those jerks after you again? **

**SweetHat1337: yup, sorry to say**

**BoyInTheWater679: try to take your mind off it**

**SweetHat1337: How?**

**BoyInTheWater679: let's play a game**

**SweetHat1337: okay…**

**BoyInTheWater679: here's how you play…**

We played a guessing game and soon I was immersed in playing and completely forgot about my troubles. He was fun to interact with. I really wished I could meet him in real life.

**BoyInTheWater679: Can I ask u a question?**

**SweetHat1337: shoot**

**BoyInTheWater679: what do you think of BEN DROWNED**

**SweetHat1337: the creepypasta?**

**BoyInTheWater679: yeah**

**SweetHat1337: he's alright, I don't know a lot about him**

**BoyInTheWater679: alright**

**SweetHat1337: why do you ask?**

**BoyInTheWater679: just wondering**

**~o~ BEN ~o~**

I floated around in the cyberspace as I messaged back and forth with Sheridan. She was a beautiful girl in my perspective. She had a great personality but I really didn't know what she looked like appearance-wise though. The screen where I messaged her back made the face blurry. I wanted to help the girl out with her troubled…especially the bulling problems. She was too sweet to have to deal with something like that.

I needed advice…

I floated around cyberspace before, in a zap of electricity; I appeared in the middle of Jeff's living room. He jumped as he'd been lazily watching TV. "BEN, what the hell do you want?" he snorted.

"I need advice…an idea actually." I begged.

He grunted as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "What's the problem this time?" he grumbled.

"There's this girl, I want to scare off these bullies and make her life a little better but I have no clue how to go about it." I explained.

"Just show up at her school." He blurted and went back to watching TV.

"What?" I asked.

"This girl, Sheridan right?" he gestured to me.

"Yes…" I nodded.

"You keep going on and on about how much you'd love to meet her. So why the fuck don't you just show up at her school, act like you know her, make the bullies piss themselves for hurting her and then do whatever…I really don't care." He explained in an annoyed tone.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" I grinned, "Thanks Jeff."

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome, now leave; I want to watch this show." He growled.

I looked at the TV to find the Transformers movies playing. I tilted my head in confusion. "I thought you hated the transformers…?" I stated.

"I do…" he murmured.

"Then why are you watching it?" I asked.

"It's Casper's favorite movie. I'm taking her to see the fourth one tonight at the theatre." He growled.

"Dude, you are so whipped." I said bluntly.

"BEN!" he howled and I laughed as I disappeared in a flurry of sparks, just narrowly missing the knife thrown at my heart.

**~o~ Sheridan ~o~ The Next Day ~o~**

It was finally Wednesday. That was my favorite day of the week. I liked to use electronics and create stuff on computers. Currently I was in a technology club and I was creating my first large scale video game. It was an adventure game where you build, fight monsters, care for a village, it was basically a simulation game but set in medieval and fantasy times.

The club was on Wednesday. Thus the reason it was my favorite day of the week. I went through the halls early that Wednesday morning hoping to put a few more things into my game. However I quietly gasped when Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were waiting just outside the door to the computer lab. I quietly backed up but my leg smacked against an open and empty locker door causing it to slam shut.

The boys quickly spotted me running as fast as I could down the hallway with my bag bouncing as I ran and my books clutched tightly to my chest. I panted as I wasn't a very fast runner, nor did I have a lot of stamina. The bullies caught up to me almost instantly and latched onto my arm. They threw me against the lockers and snickered cruelly as Seifer started moving his hands near the hem of my white skirt.

"No, don't touch me!" I yelled as he held me fast against the doors.

"Shut it bitch, we've been following you for days. We're getting what we came for." He growled and grabbed the hem of my skirt.

"NO," I screeched and kneed him in the gut.

In response the Asian boy slapped me hard against the lockers and held me by my neck. "You stupid slut, you're going to regret that." He snarled as his buddies reached for the bottom of my shirt.

"You shouldn't have done that." A silky yet deadly voice came from my left.

I strained to see who but I could make out a boyish face and a flash or blonde. "Who the fucks are you?" Rai demanded and took what he deemed as a threatening step forward.

"Put the girl down before you have to regret it." The new person said in a poisonous voice.

"Make me bastard." Fuu snarled and darted out his hand before beginning to lift my skirt.

I didn't have time to process what happened next.

**~o~ BEN ~o~**

I felt so angry when that wretched boy tried to violate the girl. I released a massive electrical wave and as the lights violently flickered not unlike strobe lights the three boys found themselves electrified and shoved brutally in separate lockers. I walked over calmly and helped the teen girl to her feet.

**~o~ Sheridan ~o~**

They'd been shoved in lockers…and they were passed out. I looked up when someone gently yet firmly grasped my arm. I looked up and resisted the urge to gasp in awe. This boy…teen…he was drop dead gorgeous…! He had perfect blonde hair that went past his ears and framed his ever so slightly tanned face for a boy. He had somewhat pointy ears that were suspiciously long like elf ears but not too much like so. He also had beautiful blue eyes that reflected every color aspect of a blue river…though if you tilted your head a certain way for a moment they seemed to be black with red irises. He was built for a teen. He was muscular but it was slight…just enough to make a girl swoon. He wore a nice white dress shirt (that of which had the collar askew) with a dull green sweater vest over it. He wore light tan khakis and had something similar to crocs on his feet that matched the color of his vest.

In short…he was easily more perfect than Edward Cullen from Twilight. Yes…I was a Twilight fan…

So…why was he talking to someone like me?

He extended a hand and offered it to me. Hesitantly, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. With a pearly white smile he chuckled and brushed his blonde bangs from his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked in a neutral tone. His voice wasn't deep but it wasn't high either. It was just neutral. Yet the tone was silky and smooth.

"I…um, I'm alright…really…" I stammered.

He chuckled and I flushed dark red. Great…he probably thought I was a stuttering special need teen. "That's a relief. Is this normal?" he asked. I was surprised he was still talking to me.

"Well yeah, I happen to be their main target…" I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. My name's Ben." He smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Oh, um…I'm Sheridan." I shook his hand meekly.

"No need to be shy Sheridan," he laughed and withdrew his hand; "I don't bite."

"Oh, that's good." I mumbled without thinking and mentally beat my head against a locker when I realized what I'd said. However to my surprise he started laughing.

"Oh, you're a funny one. I like that." He smiled and his bright eyes twinkled happily. "I hope I get to see you again."

"Oh, see you later Ben." I watched him as he walked away and turned the corner.

I released a nervous sigh as he was out of sight. I just talked to the hottest boy in existence…That was exhilarating…and nerve wracking. Soon the first bell rang for classes to begin and I was surprised to see that Ben was in my first class, American History. Ben sat in the empty seat next to mine and shot me a friendly smile. I blushed a little and nodded to him.

When Mrs. Louise began teaching Ben poked my beneath the desk and handed me a note. I set it on my desk and opened it up.

_'Nice to see you again!'_ It read.

I smiled a little and scribbled something back before handing it back to him under the desk. In under a minute I had once again received a note and this time it read, _'Enjoying the wonders of American History?'_

I passed it back after replying with, _'It's too early to be worrying about American dead people…'_

'_Agreed…'_ Was his reply.

We then stopped passing notes and paid attention to the lesson. Ben stopped me after the bell rang and pulled me to the side. "What's your next class?" he asked.

"Algebra…" I answered.

"Darn, I've got Physics." He sighed then smiled. "I suppose I'll at least see you at lunch." He smiled.

**~o~ At Lunch ~o~ BEN ~o~**

I settled on a bottle of water from the options and looked around the lunch room for Sheridan. I grinned as I spotted the luscious dark chocolate curls that framed her face. I quickly passed Hannah's table as I made my way over to Sheridan's place. I seated myself next to her and ignored the envious looks from the girls at the surrounding tables. Sheridan was more beautiful than I imagined. She had dark brown locks that curled and framed her face as well as beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Besides the smaller frame and shy demeanor she was very beautiful. I didn't know why people thought she was so worthless.

"Nice to see you again Sheridan." I smiled calmly.

"Oh, hi Ben." She blushed. _'Cute…wait, what?'_

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, you?" she responded.

"I'm doing absolutely fabulous." I sighed dramatically and flipped my blonde hair to the side as a joke. I was relieved when she giggled a little.

"Good to know King Ben." She played along.

"I am happy to please thy fair maiden." I winked and chuckled when she blushed.

"You are such a dork." She teased.

"Then a dork I shall be." I smiled and handed her the bottle of water.

"Oh, thank you Ben." She looked surprised.

"Anything for a friend." I nodded.

Sheridan got up to dump her tray and put the water in her bag when she returned. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Sheridan sighed. "How long are you here Ben?" she asked.

"For a while, how come?" I replied.

"Because you're a true friend." She blushed.

**~o~ Sheridan ~o~ One Month Later ~o~**

I was one giddy little ding dong as I practically pranced to the address on the scrap of paper. It was only a week before I had started to, shyly; ask Ben if he had wanted to spend time at my place. He'd always said yes and he always seemed pretty happy about it too. This was the first time I had ever been to his place. I was very nervous.

His place was in a bigger part of town actually. You could call it the city portion of town. I had to state my name and business with the guard at the door before he let me in the building. _'Fancy,'_ I thought as I waited for the elevator to arrive at the seventh floor. I got up there and to my surprise all the other doors were vacant. Ben's place was the only one up here.

I knocked lightly on his apartment door before it just swung right open. I immediately became uncomfortable. Ben would probably get mad if I just up and walked in. After some serious mental debating with my subconscious I sucked in a breath and walked in. I carefully shut the door behind me and walked further inside.

It's a wonder I didn't notice it right away. Five steps later I saw something that made me want to awkwardly back out of the room and hide then scream and admit myself to the nearest mental hospital. But honestly I was too frozen to do anything. The Slender Man, Hannah, Jeff the Killer, a teen with angel wings, two other Slender Beings, two tall men who both had dark hair, a sea nymph, and a brunette I didn't know were all listening intently to the person in front of them…

Link…from Legend of Zelda

I paused, wait a gosh damned minute. That looked like Ben! Granted he looked exactly like Link except for the slimmer face, pale white…everything (Skin, clothing, accessories…), blonde hair and black eyes. But damnit I just knew that this was Ben…

"Guys, she's probably already here so…" The Link look-alike turned, "Oh…shit…" he cussed as he saw me.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Oh, um, hey Sheridan…" he mumbled.

"So this is her?" The Slender Man asked.

"Guys, give her some space. She's a lot like Casper…in a way…" Hannah scolded the group when they continued to stare.

Mentioning that I was like someone named Casper seemed to spark something in Jeff the Killer who happened to tighten his hold on the unknown brunette. To my surprise the killer spoke up.

"Guys, go home, I'll help Ben explain himself." He volunteered.

The rest of the group seemed to agree as they all, in some way, practically teleported out of the apartment. Ben, or Link, stood there awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. I must've still looked pretty freaked out because he suddenly changed into the Ben I'd grown to call my friend from school…in other words the perfect Ben I was sure would have never spoken to me that actually had a color scheme.

"Okay so Sheridan…?" Ben began.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"You might want to sit down for this." He sighed.

I sat down on the love seat chair as Ben sat on the couch and Jeff stood off to the side a little. I gulped when Ben finally spoke up. "Sheridan, do you remember BoyInTheWater679?" he asked.

I gawked. "Oh man, I haven't spoken with him in weeks!" I yelped feeling awful.

"Actually you have, that person was me. And when you began to tell me about the bullying problems I had to step in." he explained.

"But Ben," I muttered, "Who are you really?" I asked.

"My full title is BEN DROWNED. I am a virtual and physical entity of my possessed Majora's Mask game." He stated flatly.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"Are you mad?" he asked tensely.

"A little, I mean aren't you a creepypasta?" I asked fearfully.

"Yeah, I guess I can be called that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

"Not if I can help it." He growled, "Besides, look at Casper's situation…the brunette that was with Jeff…she ended up becoming Jeff's girlfriend. So I don't think you're in any immediate danger." Ben said.

"Oh, but then…what now?" I asked.

"Well, I'd suggest you'd meet the gang." He chuckled.

**~o~ Back at the House ~o~ **

Meeting everyone wasn't as bad as I thought. Slender Man seemed a little wary of me but Hannah, Casper, Gunner, and Jeff weren't so bad. Morpheus didn't really say much to me rather than when he would seem to be observing me from a distance. Eden just gave me a once over before trying to head in Hannah's direction only to be blocked off by Gunner and Morpheus. Victor would look at me from time to time and after some nudging from Hannah and Casper he came over and offered an uneasy hello.

Over all I found Ben to be the most supportive unsurprisingly. Jeff also gave me a few pats of assurance from time to time. Casper explained that when she'd found out that she'd been a lot like me reaction wise. I guessed it just reminded Jeff of that. I briefly wondered why Jeff wasn't a psycho killer right now. But Ben, who knew Jeff better than anyone, said Jeff was still like that but not when Casper was around. He was still a violent killer at the core but chose to act more careful when his girlfriend was present. I'd asked about how he controlled it and Ben sadly replied that, even though Jeff says otherwise, any little thing could easily set him off.

Overall I was a little shy but felt better by the end of the day. By the time I had to leave it was dark and Ben suggested that I stay with him since my parents were gone anyway. I politely declined his offer, not sure I was ready for that given all I learned. I needed some time alone in a quiet house to process all of what I'd learned. Ben sighed but shrugged and took me home. Since neither of us had a car we simply walked with Ben looking like he did in school.

"Ben…?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why'd you help me?" I asked.

"You're just different. In all actuality I first wanted to help you because being an entity and all gets boring and a tad lonesome. But…I guess after befriending you the whole helping you out deal became more important." He muttered.

"Well…thank you for being there for me." I smiled.

"It's no big deal." He shrugged.

"I think it is but whatever you say Ben." I sighed.

We eventually made it to my house and after a few quick goodbyes and polite exchanges of words we parted ways and I locked the door behind me. I took a shower, changed into pajamas and then flopped onto my bed. I had a long night ahead of me.

**~o~**

**And ten pages later this sucker was born. The meeting between Sheridan and Ben One-Shot is complete. Now their relationship will progress through the other one-shots so we'll see more of them later. **

**Don't forget to make suggestions! Not just OC suggestions either. If you want a certain scene written feel free to give me a shout out or just a PM message! **

**Gotta Bounce, Enjoy Joshua!**

**Songbird 0.o**


	3. Death of the Fire Bird Child

**TWOSS 3**

**I am in some kind of super-nerd-motivated-writing mode. I'm writing a lot of different things today. **

**I apologize for the last chapter which has a small flaw. Victor was met in December while the last chapter was set in September. I apologize for that. **

**However I don't feel the need to edit such a thing until I finish the actual story. So I apologize. However, enjoy this chapter if you may!**

**~o~ No One ~o~**

Hannah groaned in the middle of her conversation with Sheridan. Sheridan gave Hannah a strange look and tapped her shoulder.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Sheridan asked.

"My relationship with Gunner is going into this on again off again faze," she explained, "We're taking a break."

"Go on," Sheridan nodded while giving Hannah a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, so you see that boy over there?" Hannah pointed to a boy with black hair and fiery orange and red eyes, "His name is Skylark. I've talked to him a little. He's amazing." Hannah sighed.

"You like him?" Sheridan asked.

Hannah just nodded.

"Then why don't you ask him out. I mean Gunner isn't being there for you nowadays." She asked.

"I'm too…shy," Hannah growled, "and he's not human for two." Hannah shrugged.

"Say what? Since when has that ever stopped you?" Sheridan demanded.

"He's half Phoenix; his other race's half hates humans." Hannah explained flatly.

"Oh," Sheridan patted Hannah's shoulder comfortingly, "Sorry to hear that. But hey, take a chance." She said encouragingly as she began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked.

"The last bell rang Hannah; I have a date with Ben to attend. I'll see you Monday!" she waved and shot down the hall.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

"See you Monday." I sighed and turned to go out the front exit only to be met by the face of Skylark.

There was silence for a little while, my bright blue orbs meeting fiery orange and reds. He sighed.

"You're Hannah, right?" he asked.

"Right." I nodded as the silence was broken.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Uh, sure?" I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and led me down the hallways, thankfully missing my rather noticeable blush. He ended up dragging me outside and the whole dragging deal went on for about twenty minutes. I was too preoccupied with the fact he was holding my hand to really notice though. When we finally stopped I didn't know where we were. I heard him mumble something and to my shock the trees began to bend and a black portal opened up before us. I gulped; it was common knowledge to everyone, even humans in some cases, that black portals were bad news.

"I need you to trust me." He urged.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because, this involves my family." He said and before I could say anything he dragged me through.

**~o~ **

I wanted to scream…really loudly too. We were in England at, well, we weren't _in _England, we were _above _England…as in: in the sky! I cried out, "We're going to die!"

"No we're not." Skylark shouted over the wind and the most beautiful thing happened.

Bright wings of fire extended and he caught me before flying over England into a more isolated section. We landed in an alley behind a store. He unlocked the back door with a key and motioned for me to follow. I came in after him and I was surprised. This was one of those buildings that doubled as a store and a house. He led me upstairs to a hallway where some people, who must've been his family, were all crowded in front of a door. They all turned to Skylark and then they saw me.

"Hannah, wait downstairs." Skylark commanded and with a sigh I complied.

I was too confused to do much else. I walked down the steps as argument erupted upstairs. What exactly was happening? One moment I'm talking about my small crush on Skylark with Sheridan and then the next moment that same crush just dragged me to England to see his family? Things weren't adding up at all.

"I can sense some uncertainty in you child." A disembodied voice appeared out of nowhere.

I yelped in a rather undignified way and frantically spun in a circle for the source. The only living thing in the room other than me was a small, but aged, phoenix. I stared.

"Did you say that?" I asked.

"Yes child," she replied, "What troubles you?" she asked.

"Uh, well, why would Skylark bring me here?" I asked.

"You are a half breed like him, but you are half…Slender…so I assume it helps in both ways." She said cryptically.

"I'm still not getting it." I admitted.

The phoenix sighed. "You and Skylark are half-breeds. He probably would trust you with his problem more than a full breed Slender." She explained.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"The problem is," Skylark's voice came from behind me, "that my little sister has been poisoned by a Slender. I need your help."

My mouth fell open slightly. "I-I'll see what I can do." I promised.

**~o~ **

I was in the nursery with Skylark and his baby sister. She was just a newborn. I picked her up and observed her form. "What are her symptoms?" I asked.

"She's been vomiting black sludge, her eyes are bloodshot, and she's paler than usual." Skylark's mother said briskly.

"Oh, crap, I'm going to need my father's help with this." I told them.

"NO, I REFUSE TO ASK THE HELP OF A PURE-BRED SLENDER!" Skylark howled causing the infant to start crying.

"SKYLARK," I scolded, "If I don't get help she'll die! Is that what you want? Are you really going to let your own selfish pride kill your baby sister?" I demanded.

"I…I don't, I didn't mean," he sighed, "Call your dad." He growled.

_'Daddy, I need your help.' _I said through our mental connection.

_'What is it Hannah?' _ He sighed.

_'One of the people at school dragged me to England because their baby sister was poisoned by one of the Slenderfolk.' _I explained.

_'I'll be there shortly to kill them.' _He replied.

_'NO, I need you to cure her!' _I pleaded.

_'Hannah…' _ He murmured.

_'Please daddy…?' _I begged.

_'…Alright, I'll be there shortly.' _He promised.

_'Thanks dad.' _ I smiled.

"He'll be here soon." I smiled at the phoenix family.

Skylark just scowled and stormed downstairs and I picked up the baby and cradled her in my arms softly singing to the infant. She was a beauty as small burnt auburn tufts of hair grew from her head and even though her eyes were drooped and showed pure exhaustion they were still strikingly bright and beautiful. I cooed and whispered calming sweet-nothings to her to calm her sickly fussiness. Her mother watched me all the while from her spot in the corner of the room.

"Her name is Nim." The mother said suddenly.

"Nim, that's a beautiful name." I murmured.

"I know; it suits her." She nodded.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I don't know many Slenderfolk who would do this." I admitted.

"Yes well," she paused, "You're father's downstairs."

I nodded and carted Nim downstairs. My father was waiting rather awkwardly in the closed shop next to the talking Phoenix and his tense air seemed to dissipate a little when I came in the room. "Let me see the child." He commanded.

I received a nod from the mother and handed the child to my father. He ran a hand over her face and chest before humming with concern. "What's wrong dad?" I asked.

"I would need to bring her to the Slenderfolk village. She isn't just poisoned; she's acquired a disease as well. I have a Slenderfolk I know that could-."

"I refuse to let Nim cross into another species grounds." The mother growled and wrenched her child from my father.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you." He growled and turned away.

"We'll seek other methods." The mother hissed.

"AND YOUR METHODS WOULD FAIL ELLA!" the phoenix squawked.

"Grandmother!" Ella huffed.

"Oh don't you dare 'grandmother' me! You know full well that if you don't shelve your foolish pride your daughter will die! These people are kind enough to offer help and damn do we ever need it." The grandmother turned to us before transforming into an elderly woman, plucking the infant from Ella, and gently placing the baby in my father's arms, "I am intrusting you with my granddaughter's safety. Save her please." She begged.

"I will do whatever I can." My father nodded and disappeared without me.

**~o~ 3 days later ~o~**

It was already Monday and I hadn't heard hide or hair of my father and Nim. I was worried about both of them. However, when my mother came to school and signed me out for a 'doctor's appointment' I didn't have I became suspicious. "What's going on mom?" I asked as we pulled up to the house.

"Go into the forest in the backyard. Your father wants to see you." She sighed.

I nodded and did what I was told. I found him deeper in the forest than I thought he would be. "Daddy, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hannah," he sighed.

"Is Nim alright?!" I demanded.

"Nim…her parents retrieved her before she was fully cured. She perished this morning Hannah." He mumbled throatily.

I collapsed to my knees… "No…no, no, no, NO!" I sobbed.

"Hannah…" my dad swept me up into a tight embrace.

"She was so young, she didn't deserve to die! She should have lived! She should have lived!" I wailed.

"I know Hannah, trust me, I know…" he whispered.

**~o~**

**Short, but very saddening. I want to write in all aspects even though I greatly…despise tragedy writings. Though, I hope you felt something in this story and I look forward to you requests! **

**Please review,**

**Songbird 0.o **


	4. Birth and Childhood Part 1

**TWOSS 4**

**So, the last chapter was kind of depressing, wasn't it? My apologies…though I updated my purely humor-based crack fiction the same day same time…it's called **_**Not Entirely Hopeless**_**. So depressing chapter in one story and funny chapter in another, huh? Well…I'm glad to my readers who've been following along with my chapters and stories! You guys really make my day ya know!**

**Okay, tomorrow's my birthday so I'm going to post this today for that. I hope you like it!**

**~o~**

The Slender Man paced back in forth in the hospital hallways, easily hiding himself by wearing a hoodie and sunglasses…god how he hated these clothes. The nervous air around him increased tenfold as another scream pierced the air from inside the hospital room. His body and mind were _begging _him to storm the room, scrubs or not, and be beside his wife. But he could not and as stuck fretfully pacing the maddeningly plain hallways that were devoid of anything to distract his mind from wandering to dark places and scenarios.

He bit his lip and tightened his fist even more when another wail came. He was going to lose it if this kept up much longer. For what seemed like forever, the creature of myth paced the long hallways with an unmistakably regal and elegant stride. Finally, a nurse exited the hospital room with a doctor, both of which looked exhausted. The creature wasted no time making his way over, determined for answers. He had just begun to notice the lack of pained cries.

"What is it? How is my ma…wife." He corrected himself.

"Your wife is fine. The baby is safe as well. You may go in now." The doctor sighed tiredly.

The Slender Man brushed past without another word and hastily made his way to his mate's bedside. A weak and feeble smile did its best to slip onto her face but she was just too exhausted from giving birth.

"Slendy…" she choked out breathily.

"Winona, my darling Winona…" he purred as he nuzzled his face against her from where he knelt beside her, "Please tell my you're alright." he pleaded.

"Slender, I'm fine…I promise." Then she gasped, sending a surge of panic through the already nervous myth.

He quickly whirled around to see a nurse holding a bundle of pink blankets. The nurse was quite used to people being quick and nervous when she arrived so she didn't jump at the creature's sudden movements.

The nurse smiled at the couple, unbeknownst to who they actually were, and came closer…completely oblivious to the myth's intent and cautious gaze analyzing her every movement. She carefully handed the bundle of blankets to Winona.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." The nurse smiled and left the room to give the two new parents some privacy.

"Oh my…" Winona breathed and then outstretched her hand to Slender who backed away, "Slender, come here." She requested.

"W-why?" he murmured.

"Don't you want to hold your daughter, your first child?" Winona asked.

"What…but what if I drop her?! What if…?" he babbled.

"Slender, it'll be fine." Winona soothed and moved the bundle towards the myth.

The Slender Man swallowed a thick lump in his throat and with the utmost care took his first-born from his precious mate…

…then his heart of stone melted…

The child was so beautiful. He lightly brushed an alabaster finger over his daughter's skin of nearly the same color. Light wisps of black hair littered her scalp and he nearly yelped when he noticed her eyes staring up at his in curious wonder…

…oh, those beautiful eyes…

Her eyes…the beautiful twin pools of the purest forest blue he'd ever seen. She was perfect, absolutely perfect…

He cradled the newborn, who was surprisingly not crying, and sat on the bed next to Winona. He touched the newborn's skin again and found that it was hypnotizingly soft. Winona chuckled as she witnessed her husband, what Trender Man referred to as imprinting, on his daughter. She mentally scowled at the way those stupid Twilight books portrayed such a term…

No…this was solely a Slenderfolk father creating a silent and unbreakable law for himself…never would he ever allow harm to befall his precious daughter.

"Did you choose a name?" Slender asked.

Winona smiled and nodded. "Yes, I took a liking to one name in particular." She mused.

"Do tell…" Slender Man chuckled as a small smile set itself on his lips.

"I like…Hannah." She confessed.

"Hannah…" the myth repeated seemingly testing out the word, "Are you sure?"

"More than ever." She replied in complete confidence.

"Alright then," he gazed down at his daughter's angelic face, "Welcome…Hannah…" he smiled.

**~o~**

**This is part one of course…as it is the shortest one-shot I've ever done. Ooh, the next one is going to be a project! Hope you're all having a good day! Seeya laters!**

**Chow to the people,**

**Songbird 0.o**


	5. Birth and Childhood Part 2

**TWOSS 5**

**Hooray for childhood! It's my birthday so I'm really excited. Thanks to those who wished me a happy birthday! You guys are the best!**

**~o~**

The six year old girl's skin was slick with sweat as she futilely attempted to make it out of the forest. Her breathing was ragged and her arms and legs were long past the point of giving out under her. With her long black tresses flying behind her as she ran desperately, yet silently, prayed for him not to find her and for someone to let her find the exit. Her prayers were seemingly answered as she saw a light at the end of a dirt path stretch. The child beamed with pure joy as she bolted for the stream of light.

Her joy was cut short when the menacing pale figure dropped from the trees above and landed on the dirt with an audible thump. His black tendrils coiled menacingly but the girl wasn't scared. She instead collapsed to her knees and hands before falling onto the ground completely. She fought to control her unbelievably hard panting and whimpered from where she was.

"I don't wanna run no more daddy." She whined.

They'd been 'playing' this 'game' for over two hours. Hannah was more than done with it. "I know, but we have to keep it up." Her father sighed.

"But…" suddenly Hannah crossed her arms and scowled, shocking her father, "NO!" she shouted and turned away.

"Hannah!" he barked at her.

"You're a meanie! Go away, I don't want you!" she howled and stomped past her father towards the exit of the forest behind their house.

Meanwhile, Slender was crestfallen. He replayed her words over and over in his head…did his daughter truly not want him? He stood there for a while, thinking and analyzing her words before deciding that she was just throwing a temper tantrum and was tired of training.

However, that was not the case at all in Hannah's mind. She was truly sick of her father waking her up at four in the morning or whisking her away after school to run for hours through the forest as he 'hunted' her. She was sick of it and was ready to do just about anything to make it stop.

That evening at dinner Hannah had refused to speak to her father. Of course Hannah's father did not often eat human food, but he happened to do so today. Hannah didn't utter a word to her father for the rest of the night. And it broke his heart when she went to bed and after kissing her mother goodnight she passed him and climbed the stairs without so much as a grumbled goodnight or even a backwards glance. This continued into the next day where she climbed up onto the counter to retrieve a Poptart from the cabinet instead of asking her father to make her something.

She was truly pretending her father did not exist.

Winona even began to notice when she came home from school and refused to even acknowledge her father and therefore refused to hug him. It was as if he didn't exist to his own younger kin anymore…

"Hannah," he called, "It's time to go!"

It was time to train. He'd forgotten to wake her this morning so it had to be double the time this evening. He became puzzled when his daughter didn't come to meet him at the back door.

He assumed she hadn't heard him and decided to call for her again.

"Hannah!" he called a little louder.

After five minutes of waiting there was still nothing. It took a moment but he found his six year old sitting on the couch reading a book that was slightly above the average reading level for her age. He raised a brow.

"Hannah, it's time to leave." He repeated.

"…" not even a sound was made.

She hadn't even looked at him. Winona, who'd been sitting next to her with her own book watched in shock.

"Hannah…" she asked.

The youngest of the family turned to her mother with a bright smile. "Yes mommy?" she asked.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Winona asked.

"With who?" Hannah questioned and tilted her head.

"Your father," Winona clarified.

"Who?" Hannah asked.

Slender felt his heart snap all over again. She didn't just not want him; she was pretending he didn't exist…Hannah went back to reading, her mother watching in shock and her father sinking deeper into his depression. His own flesh and blood had refused to acknowledge him as her father. He quietly slipped away and Slender walked to a place he never thought he'd have to go…

Ireland

~o~

The Splendor Man hummed cheerfully as he rhythmically rocked his hammock back and forth in a soothing pattern. The air was heavy with the scent of rain, ocean, and salty water while the sun strained to peak through the gathering clouds. It didn't bother Splendor at all. If he got a little wet because he hadn't head off towards home soon enough then he'd just have to deal with getting wet.

However the air was suddenly drowned out with something new altogether…the permeating smell of utter devastation. The Splendor Man instinctively had the urge to go with fleeing the sad emotion instead of soothing the creature it radiated from as the feeling was so strong. However, he only knew one person who radiated their feelings so strongly.

"Brother?!" he called out.

"Over here brother." came a croaky reply.

Splendor gasped when he saw the state his brother was in. As his brother sat on the fallen log there was no mistaking it, for anyone…

The Slender Man…was utterly heartbroken.

**~o~**

**Be keeping a lookout for part 3 okay! Seeya later guys!**

**Chow to the people,**

**Songbird 0.o**


End file.
